Lost Cause
by princessg101
Summary: Hotly cuteness, is Hotch a lost cause?


Lost Cause

"So then she tells me that she wasn't prepared to handle the difficulties that come up with my job and the strain of it was too much." Aaron Hotchner set his scotch down on his friend David Rossi's oak coffee table. "I gotta give her credit though at least she was straight with me."

"Ah well Beth had left the city," Dave attempted to wave the problem away. "You saw each other how often? Every other month and for a day at most? That's a tough relationship at best."

"It was the only one I had," Hotch sighed. "Jack was pretty okay with it, he just asked if I was sad."

"And are you?"

"More like defeated," Aaron admitted. "I'm giving up Dave. I seem to only lose the women in my life to this job, whether they're wives or girlfriends or coworkers."

"Coworkers?" Dave perked up. "Now this is news to me. Who may I ask is the lady in question?"

"Doesn't matter," Aaron grunted. "Lost her, remember?"

"You don't know that," Dave hated seeing his friend so down. "Any day she could walk back through that door and decide never to leave."

"I agree she could come back someday but how do you figure that she'll want to stay?"

Dave looked at him with knowledge that could only be attained through the years, "You have to give her a reason to."

"You should be a romance writer," Aaron laughed.

"I'm Italian," Dave said by way of an explanation. "_L'amore `e nel mio sangue._"

"Spare me Dave," Aaron snatched up his drink again. "Love is a lost cause, at least for me. In fact, I am a lost cause in general."

"She'll change your mind," Dave promised him.

"Who?" Aaron asked but Dave stayed silent, it didn't matter.

Fast forward a few months, JJ is kidnapped. Uncooperative bureaucrats and their red tape mean they have to break federal laws just to find her and when that fails, Hotch calls in their friend in the highest possible place. Emily came back like a swift guardian angel and helped them without even flinching. She probably would have brought the full weight of Interpol down on those officials if she had to and wouldn't break a sweat. She was strong, confident, and Aaron couldn't help being floored by her new hardened attitude. She held herself differently, like she was in charge and she knew it. There was something highly alluring about a woman wielding her power, especially this woman. One that he had given up on, one that hung temptingly close for his taking if he only dared take her on. She was just as beautiful, just as wonderful, and just as fierce as before but she wasn't the same subordinate he'd known anymore. This was a woman in her element, poised and tough, she had to be won over; there'd be no stealing her or claiming her without a fight. And yet, he found absolutely nothing wrong with that.

The team went out to the bar to celebrate their latest victory. All eyes were JJ, grateful to have her back in one piece. But while Hotch was happy too, beyond relieved that JJ was home and safe. Will was keeping her firmly by his side while he, Aaron, had another woman in his sights. Hotch watched her over his drink, "When do you have to leave Em?"

"Tomorrow actually," Emily shrugged. Somebody else said something but Hotch wasn't paying attention to anything else. His entire mind was firmly on the raven-haired woman that promised to disappear in a matter of hours. But that didn't mean she couldn't reappear again did it? Could he convince her to come back? Maybe stay longer? What were the odds? Was it possible? Was there a point in trying anymore? But what it all boiled down to was; was it worth it? The team chatted for a little while before breaking into their own conversations.

That's when Aaron decided to bite the bullet and approached her, "Emily…do you have to leave so soon?"

"Afraid so," Emily patted his lapel bitter-sweetly. "I promise I'll come back for a visit soon."

"When do you think that will be?" he asked a bit too quickly, no profiler would miss that.

Sure enough, Emily raised an eyebrow, "Something the matter Hotch?"

Aaron shrugged nonchalantly, scanning the bar, looking at anything other than Emily. "Just figured we could get together sometime, have dinner. I know Jack misses you, he'd love for you to come by." God he was being so see-through, he was certain that she'd get pissed and remind him that she lived across the ocean now. Or else, pity his pathetic attempt and try to let him down gently. He patiently waited for the axe to fall as was its prerogative whenever Hotch put his neck out there.

But to his surprise, Emily didn't look mad or even piteous. To the contrary her eyes sparkled in a way that made Hotch extremely hopeful. "Jack misses me huh?" There was something teasing and little knowing in her voice. A touch of mischief that was both endearing and inviting. The profiler in Hotch catalogued her body language; eye contact, proximity.

A confidence he hadn't felt in a while filled his gut, "Well yeah, you mean a lot to him," Hotch smirked down at her. "What do you say?"

Though he knew she'd deny it, he could have sworn he saw her blush just a bit. "Sure, I'll email you when I can get the time off," Emily promised grinning before joining Garcia and Derek at their table.

Dave suddenly materialised with a fresh drink, "You, my friend, are a lost cause."

"Maybe," Hotch allowed. "Lost but not defeated."

"Cheers to that," they clinked glasses.


End file.
